


It's All Fun And Games ('til somebody loses their mind)

by darc28



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darc28/pseuds/darc28
Summary: Supergirl AU in which Clark is Alex's and Kara's brother and he and Alex make a bet about who's going to win the heart of Lucy Lane faster.(Kara's not Supergirl and not adopted)





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

>>I’m telling you it is not that uncommon for siblings to have the same or a similar taste in partners.<<  
>>Yes Alex, I am aware of that but that usually applies to siblings who have the same gender.<<  
Alex rolled her eyes at her older brother. Clark could be really annoying sometimes.  
>>Oh yeah… I bet that you can’t make every woman fall in love with you like you always claim you can.<<  
The black haired man smirks at his younger sister.  
>>Look I’m not saying that you don’t stand a chance against me when it comes to the ladies, but if you’re so hell bent on a bet I can offer you a challenge.<< 

Alex eyed him skeptically for a second and then replied  
>>Shoot.<<  
Clark smirked the competition between them was so on. Kara would probably kill both of them for the idea later, but it was so worth it proving Alex wrong for once. >>Okay, we’ll look for one girl and whoever dates her first wins.<<  
Alex shrugged her shoulders and said >>Fine if we can agree on one girl.<<  
Clark smirked and pointed behind her. >>I might’ve already completed that step.<<  
Alex turned around and saw a beautiful young woman standing at the coffeeshop counter. The guy behind the counter was currently handing over a cup of coffee to her and Alex smirked.  
>>Deal.<< she said and quickly stood up.  
>>Wait what are you doing?<< Clark asked perplex when his sister walked over to the counter.

He saw how she approached the woman and couldn't believe his eyes, why did he think that this was a good idea?

Alex meanwhile got closer to the brown haired woman. She wasn't tall, in fact she was pretty short but she looked breathtakingly beautiful. Alex tipped her shoulder which caused her to turn around, shiny bright eyes meeting dark brown ones for the first time.  
>>I'm sorry but could you hand me over some of the sugar sticks?<< 

The woman smiled and said >>Sure, here you go.<<  
She handed the taller woman two of the sugar sticks and then looked at Alex. >>Sorry for asking but do I know you?<< 

Alex was actually taken aback a little bit she certainly hadn't been expecting that question.  
>>Not that I'm aware of and I'm sure I would've remembered such a pretty face.<< While Alex mentally cursed herself for being so direct the other woman blushed slightly but smiled at Alex with a wide grin.  
>>Hm what a shame it would've been really nice to know you.<< She then said still smirking.  
>>Well I could maybe help you out with that.<< Alex replied now also smirking.  
>>I'm sorry you haven't given me my money back yet.<< The counter guy interrupted them. The shorter woman quickly grabbed some money and shoved it over the counter. >>And what would that help look like?<< 

This was working way too good, Alex thought to herself, she was surprised that she hadn't fucked up yet maybe it was because she really thought the woman was pretty, maybe she just wanted to beat Clark with this whole stupid bet thing.  
>>Hmm we could meet up somewhere, let's say Sunshine club tonight around nine?<<  
>>Sounds good to me. May I know who I'm having a rendezvous with?<< The shorter woman asked making Alex smile  
>>But only if I get to know your name.<< Another smile was exchanged between the two woman.  
>>Fine, I'll tell you mine as soon as you told me yours.<< Alex nodded and then stretched out her hand.  
>>Alex Danvers, nice to meet you.<< >>Lucy Lane, I'm also very glad that I met you.<<

Clark watched the whole scenario playing out from where he was seated. He couldn’t believe his eyes when Alex started to talk to the woman. He felt slightly offended that she was doing that good of a job, already winning the bet before it even really started. It somehow kicked in his winning instinct, this was so not decided yet, he could still win the woman over she was really pretty after all.

Clark sipped on his coffee while he watched his sister flirting with the brunette. He was pretty sure that they were in fact both flirting, she probably already made a date clear. Maybe he could follow her and see where they were going and then sweep in and win her over?

Clark was so absent with his mind and his plan that he didn’t notice that Alex came back to where he was seated. >>Clark, hey I’m talking to you! Seems like I am already winning this.<<  
>>Wouldn’t be so sure about that Danvers, I wouldn’t be so sure.<< He replied smirking before he stood up.  
>>What are you doing?<< Alex asked confused watching her brother start walking.  
>>Going home, you’re paying.<< He replied already halfway on his way out of the coffee shop.

Alex sighed and pulled out some money, she was winning this bet so why not be the generous one? 

Her mood was quiet good, Lucy really seemed sweet and she was looking forward to their date not just because she was winning that stupid bet that Clark had started, she found her attractive as soon as she saw her she could care less about the bet. The only reason why she had even agreed to it was because she was quiet the competitive one and she knew that her brother wasn’t good with losing stuff so she thought it would be fun to prove him wrong.

She laid the money down on the table and then left the coffee shop as well. She was quiet excited for the evening she still needed to go to her flat and search for something to wear. When Alex realized that she had left the little paper sheet Lucy had scribbled her number on in the shop she quickly walked back to the coffee shop. Luckily the paper stripe was still where she left it. Alex picked it up and put it into her bag mentally noting where she had put it so she wouldn’t have any problems finding it later. 

She then commenced to walk back to her flat. When she arrived she quickly opened the door and dropped her bag on the floor as soon as she was through the door. Alex walked into the kitchen and quickly made a sandwich, she had to eat something before she would go into the shower. However there was no bread left. Alex sighed and turned around, she would shower first and then look for something else to eat. She was already halfway in the shower when there was a knock on her door.  
>>Whoever is there I don’t have the time right now.<< Alex shouted looking at the clock, she needed to get ready soon. >>Lex it’s me.<< She heard Kara’s voice through the door and sighed. 

>>Door’s open.<< Alex sighed before she walked back from the bathroom into the living room. Kara quickly walked in and smiled at her sister.  
>>Here I brought you some doughnuts. Clark said you wanted to talk about something?<<  
Alex stared at her for a second until she realized that Clark had sent Kara here because he didn’t want to be the one who would tell her about the whole bet thing. >>What did he tell you?<< Alex asked while Kara sat down on the couch.  
>>Nothing much just that you needed to talk to me about something.<< Alex laughed and said >>Funny he could’ve told you himself.<< 

Kara looked at her and asked >>Okay what did you two do this time?<<  
Alex looked at the floor it wasn’t really funny how her little sister could read her so easily.  
>>Clark might’ve suggested a bet and I kind of took it.<< Kara raised an eyebrow >>What age are you, five? One would think that Clark being the oldest was somehow mature but I guess not so much. Anyways what’s the bet about?<< 

Alex looked at her hands suddenly really interested in them. She knew that Kara would be mad as soon as she would find out what the bet was about. She had to admit that Kara would have every reason to be mad she knew herself that the bet was stupid but the woman had really gotten her attention.  
>>We might’ve made a bet about that really cute woman we saw in the coffee shop today and… about who is able to date her first and I don’t know I kind of have a date with her in an hour which is why I really need to hurry up right now?<<  
Kara stared at her older sister in what could only be described as pure disbelief.  
>>Alexandra Danvers you can’t be serious about this! I mean I know that Clark is hotheaded sometimes and that he tends to do some really stupid stuff but you are supposed to be the mature one!<<  
Alex looked down and mumbled >>But she’s really pretty.<<  
Kara sighed and said >>Fine, I don’t like this and I’m certainly not happy with the way the both of you are behaving but at least get your girl.<< Now Alex was the one staring which made Kara laugh.  
>>Come on hop into the shower and get ready.<< Alex smiled and hugged her sister before mumbling >>Thanks you’re the best.<<

Meanwhile Clark had made himself ready to go out as well. He was waiting in front of Alex’ apartment building, of course he hid himself since he couldn’t risk his sister seeing him. 

When he saw her walking out of the building he followed her swiftly. 

Luckily it was already getting darker in the streets even if Alex had turned around she wouldn’t be able to spot him right away. Ten minutes later Alex stopped in front of  a building and pushed onto a doorbell. It took a few minutes but eventually the beautiful woman from the coffee shop stepped out. Clark smirked, she looked really good in the short black dress she was wearing.

He followed the two women until they slowed down and eventually came to a stop in front of a club. He let them walk in and then wanted to follow then until her realized what kind of club he was standing in front of.  
>>You’ve got to be kidding me. Clever move little one, clever move.<< Clark turned around maybe on another night he would have more luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile Alex was guiding Lucy inside the gay club. Of course she had noticed that Clark was following them which was exactly why she chose this particular club since there was no way that he would follow them into the club.   
>>Nice atmosphere here, I like it.<< Lucy said and leaned a bit over to Alex who was smiling back at her.   
>>I’m really glad that you do. Can I get you anything to drink?<<   
The way Lucy smiled back at her made Alex’s heart flutter wildly.   
>>Yes, I would appreciate one.<<   
>>So what drink can I get you?<< Alex asked not really knowing what she should say next. She usually wasn’t at a loss for words but Lucy made her way more nervous than she liked.   
>>Whatever you’re having. Just choose something, I’m sure you have a good taste.<<   
>>I asked you out so I guess that’s true.<< Alex said without thinking, immediately blushing afterwards while Lucy giggled. >>Thanks, you’re really cute.<<

It wasn’t often that Alex wasn’t able to control herself and yet she felt how her control over the situation was constantly slipping away one step at a time.   
She wasn’t sure how to feel about any of this. She was sure that Lucy held some kind of control over her, or rather a way of power she wasn’t able to describe.   
It felt strange to not be in full control mode, Alex was used to being in charge and she wasn’t really in the mood for that to change right now, no matter how pretty or incredible Lucy was.   
>>Give me one moment, I’ll get us something.<< She said and winked at the slightly smaller woman who nodded and said   
>>I’ll look for a table where we can sit for a while and talk.<<

While Alex was walking over to the bar she was arguing with herself.   
She really liked Lucy, she could already feel that but then there was her fear of letting go of her control over the situation. Maybe that was the reason why she rarely got any dates, she was too afraid to let anyone in or to let someone take control of anything. She usually was the one who planned the dates, scratch usually and just say always, she wouldn’t let anyone plan anything because it would be unpredictable for her and she hated unpredictable.   
The problem is that sometimes the people you date enjoy planning surprises and quickly get bored when they’re not allowed to prepare anything which was probably the reason why Alex usually wasn’t getting more than three or four dates with the same person which made it incredibly hard to actually form a relationship which was all she really wanted if she was being honest.   
It wasn’t that she was scared of commitment, in fact she loved commitment, her problem was the way to get there because if there was something she was lacking it was trust and how could anyone form a relationship without trust?  
Alex sighed when she saw the line in front of the bar, it seemed like she wasn’t getting their drinks anytime soon.

At the same time Lucy finally found an empty table and sat down. She searched for Alex in the crowd, not able to make her out under all those people.   
She was happy about the date. Alex was just incredible, she seemed like a smart girl and it most certainly wasn’t hurting that she was beautiful.   
She had just gotten out of a pretty bad relationship and wasn’t so sure if it was a good idea to go out with someone so soon after Jimmy had dropped her but Alex was quiet charming and she just couldn’t say no to her. Lucy wasn’t regretting saying yes to Alex, but it still felt like she wasn’t fully ready for something new.   
She had to tell herself more than once that it was only a date, she knew that she wasn’t fully emotional available yet but maybe if they repeated their date she could eventually get over Jimmy and start something with Alex. She could only hope that maybe was good enough for Alex. 

>>Hey are you okay?<< Lucy looked up to the other woman who was holding their drinks.   
>>Yes, I was just thinking.<< Alex nodded, she felt that Lucy wasn’t telling her everything, something seemed off but she pushed the thought away, maybe she just hadn’t had the best day ever.   
>>You want to dance?<< Lucy asked right this second and smiled at the brunette.   
Alex nodded eagerly and quickly jumped up. Lucy smiled and followed close behind her.

They danced for a while and were soon joined by a few other women on the dance floor. At some point they somehow got separated.   
Alex was caught between two women whose names she didn’t recall while Lucy was dancing with a tall blonde.   
Alex wanted to make her way over to Lucy when one of the women stopped her. >>Sorry, but I didn’t catch your name earlier.<<   
She turned around to face the other woman.   
She was pretty, had dark curly hair almost like Lucy. >>Uh I’m Alex.<< The woman nodded and shouted >>Nice to meet you Alex. I’m Maggie.<<   
Alex smiled politely, she couldn’t see Lucy anymore, damn it.   
>>It’s really nice to meet you Maggie, but I am kind of here with someone and I can’t see her at the moment so I need to go and look for her. Please don’t be mad.<<   
Maggie just shrugged her shoulders and said something that sounded like >>No problem, go get your girl.<< before she disappeared in the crowd again leaving Alex on her own on the crowded dance floor. 

The brunette made her way through the crowd and searched for the shorter brunette.   
>>Damn it Lucy where the hell are you?<<   
She muttered more to herself actually kind of scared that she wouldn’t be able to spot the other woman for the rest of the night. What kind of date was it if they couldn’t even spent most of the time together? 

Finally she found Lucy standing at the bar enjoying a drink on her own.   
>>Hey pretty lady. Thought I’d never see you again.<<   
Alex said smiling coming to a stand next to the other brunette.   
>>Alex, hey. I’m glad that you found me, I was kind of scared that I wouldn’t be able to find you in the crowd.<<  
Alex smiled and said >>Want to get out of here? We could go for a walk or something a bit more.. I don’t know.. less loud?<<   
Lucy smiled and replied >>Sure I would very much like to go on a walk. I just need to get my jacket.<<   
>>I can get it if you want me to.<< Alex offered a warm smile at the shorter woman who smiled back.   
>>Thanks, that’d be great. I’ll wait here for you.<<

Alex nodded and then hurried to get their jackets.   
It wasn’t the easiest task to get to their jackets though since the club was now filled with people.   
While she was pushing herself through the crowd she suddenly bumped into someone which ended with that someone’s drink all over her shirt.   
>>Shit, I’m sorry.<< The woman in front of Alex said before she looked up and said >>Alex?<<   
>>No problem, I guess. Maggie, right?<<   
Alex replied while she tried to save her shirt.   
>>Yes, my god I’m so sorry, I can pay you for the shirt.<<   
Alex shook her head quickly, it wasn’t like it was the only shirt she owned.   
>>It’s alright, no problem, really. I need to go now, my friend is waiting for me. See you around.<<

With that she continued to push her way through the crowd, careful not to bump into anyone with a drink anymore.   
When she returned to Lucy the other woman was laughing.   
>>What happened to you?<< Alex grinned innocently and said >>Well I went to great length to save your jacket. You can thank me later.<<   
>>You’re my hero.<< Lucy replied laughing and took Alex’s hand. >>Let’s get out of here.<<

They went to the park nearby and walked for a bit until they reached a little lake.   
>>It’s really nice here.<< Lucy said silently, while Alex just nodded.   
>>Do you want to do this again? I mean.. going out for drinks?<<   
Lucy asked after they stood at the lake for a while. >>Yes, of course, I’d like that very much. What about next week? Same time?<<   
Alex said smiling while Lucy nodded.   
>>It’s a bit late, I have to go to work tomorrow. Do you mind if we end the evening now?<<   
Lucy asked sounding a bit uncertain. >>No of course not, I need to be at work tomorrow as well. I can walk you home if you don’t mind.<<   
Alex offered and earned a smile in return. >>Well if you want to walk me home I won’t say no.<


	3. Chapter 3

>>I can’t believe that I have to cancel this.<<   
>>Shtt you have to be silent Alex, the doctor said no talking.<<   
Alex groaned silently and fell back on her bed while Kara looked at her older sister worried.   
>>Give me my phone.<<   
Kara quickly shook her head and said   
>>Clark’s already handling it. He’ll tell Lucy that you’re sick and can’t come.<<

Alex sighed again, why on earth did Kara think it was a good idea to let Clark handle things? Clark who had been pissed at her for over a week because she kind of already won the bet.   
>>He’s going to fuck things up, isn’t he?<<   
>>Alex, don’t talk! Seriously how are you supposed to get better when you won’t stop talking?<<   
Kara said for what felt like the fourth time this day. 

She was so damn frustrated with the whole situation. She knew that Kara was right, her doctor had told her to not talk for the next week but she had to go to her date with Lucy, she really wanted to see the other woman and she was sure that if Clark was the one who would cancel the date for her things would go terribly wrong.

She wasn’t wrong about Clark fucking things up. He was still mad that his younger sister had managed to win the bet without much of a fight and the fact that she was kind of out of the race right now could certainly play out well for him.   
He already had a plan and the fact that Kara had told him to cancel the date for Alex played right into that plan. He wanted to feel bad for playing his sister like this but on the other hand she really deserved it, she didn’t have to go all the way and drag coffee shop girl into a gay bar after all.

He was standing in his apartment looking into his mirror. Alex’s phone was on his bed, he wanted to get this right this time, he needed to make sure that no one would prevent his plan and he was fairly certain that Alex would use every chance she got to sneak her phone behind Kara’s back and text Lucy, only now she couldn’t because he had the phone she needed.

He still had ten hours until he needed to be in front of Lucy’s home. Thanks to the fact that he had followed Alex the previous week he knew exactly where the woman lived which made him feel a lot safer with his plan. Now he just had to find the right outfit and his mission of winning over Lucy could start.

Ten minutes before nine Clark was standing in front of Lucy’s home. He pushed the doorbell and then waited. When she finally walked out his breath stopped for a second. She looked breathtaking. Short, black dress combined with red high heels, her dark hair curled a bit on the ends. When she saw Clark she looked confused and a little bit disappointed.

>>I’m sorry but who are you?<< She asked while she walked towards him.   
>>I’m Clark, Clark Danvers. I’m Alex’s brother.<<   
Lucy’s eyes widened before she asked >>Is she alright? We wanted to go out tonight, did anything happen?<< She sounded worried and for a second Clark hesitated, was he really doing the right thing? Then he realized that he didn’t care, Lucy was really pretty and he really wanted to go out with her.   
>>About that.. Alex isn’t coming.<<   
Lucy looked even more worried now and he started to feel a bit bad, what if she really liked Alex?   
>>Why? Did anything happen to her? Did she have an accident or something?<<   
He shook his head and said >>Look Lucy, the thing about Alex is, she’s not doing the dating thing. One date is fine, sometimes two but her girlfriend is kind of not handling this thing well so she’s cancelling every other date she had. She’s sorry.<<

He saw how Lucy’s gaze fell and he really felt sorry for her, he knew that he was being an asshole and probably the worst brother in the world but he really wanted to make this work for him, no matter what the consequences might look like.   
>>Hey, listen. I know this must be shocking and I’m really sorry, Alex can be complicated, she’s a nice girl and I’m sure that she really liked you it’s just that she really does love her girlfriend.<<   
Lucy sighed and said >>Yeah, cool. If you don’t mind I would like to be alone now since my evening is already ruined.<<  
Now it was his turn to shine, at least if he’d do this the right way.   
>>Lucy, listen I know this is hard and I get it if you need time to get over this but I thought that maybe you would like to join me, I was on my way to a club were a friend of mine is working as a DJ.<<

Lucy seemed hesitant and he couldn’t blame her he basically dumped her, well Alex did dump her (even though he knew that Alex wouldn’t do such a thing, but Lucy didn’t know) and now her brother was sort of asking her out, maybe he should’ve put a bit more thoughts into this than he did.   
>>I don’t know if this is a good idea. It would be kind of strange to go out with you after I went out with your sister.<<   
Lucy said making Clark smile softly, so she wouldn’t mind going out with him she just thought it was strange because of Alex which meant that he might still have a chance.   
>>Like I said, Alex can be an idiot even though she is an adorable idiot. And I do know that she likes you and probably wants you to be happy. I can see that you’re not happy right now and I don’t want to push you into something you don’t want, just know that I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if we spent an evening together.<<

Lucy still seemed reluctant to give in and Clark was really starting to think that this was a bad idea.   
>>Okay, fine you know what? I’m going with you if your sister doesn’t want me then fine, I don’t need her.<<  
Clark grinned seems like for once his plan worked out. >>Let’s go then.<


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for the story to have an Alex/Lucy endgame would more people be interested in that?   
> Since I've planned the story to be Sanvers endgame I would offer to write an alternate ending if you're interested in that.

>>What do you mean you are dating her?!<< Kara walked around her apartment staring at her older brother.   
>>Like dating, dating.<< Clark repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.   
>>I’m dating Lucy, the girl from the coffee shop. It just kind of happened and now I don’t know how to tell Alex so I need you to talk to her.<<   
Kara spun around looking at her brother. >>Oh no I am not breaking my sister’s heart because you can’t handle yourself. Are you sure that it just sort of happened or did you plan to win her over because I know you Clark, you are competitive and you hate losing?<<

Clark sighed Kara was getting way too good at reading him. Over the last few weeks he and Lucy had gotten closer and then they just sort of slipped into the dating part. He knew for sure that Lucy was blocking every attempt of Alex calling her and he also knew that his sister was not handling it well. 

>>Yes okay? I told her that Alex wasn’t interested anymore and then went out with her, I know I screwed up Kara but I do like her.<< Kara rolled her eyes and sighed.   
>>Clark do you know what an asshole you are? You can’t just take away a girl Alex genuinely likes. I know it started as a bet but this isn’t funny anymore, Alex is worried sick about the Lucy thing and it’s making her sick!<<   
Clark leaned against the wall and looked at Kara who was on the verge of starting to rant.   
>>Kara, stop it. I know I screwed up, I didn’t want to hurt Alex.<<   
>>I don’t care if you wanted to hurt her or not, you did and now you need to fix things!<<

At the same time Alex was standing outside of Lucy’s apartment. She was nervous and theoretically not even allowed to go back outside since she was still sick, but she had to see Lucy. She didn’t know what got into the other woman. She hadn’t taken one single call and wasn’t replying to any of Alex’s messages and Alex slowly started to develop the horrible feeling that things between them were over before they really had a chance to get started.   
She hesitantly pushed the doorbell and then waited for Lucy to come outside. When she finally came out the impression on her face immediately darkened and it looked like she was about to turn around but instead she walked closer to where Alex was standing.   
>>What do you want?<< Alex felt like she was being stabbed in the chest with a knife. Lucy’s voice was ice cold and there was not even a hint of feelings in them.   
>>Talk to you, because apparently you’re not taking any of my calls.<<  It was still hard for Alex to speak and if Kara would know about this she would end up chained to her bed and not in a pleasurable way.   
>>Well I would ask myself why I’m not answering any of your calls. And I told Clark to tell you that I don’t want to see you again.<<  
Alex looked at her in full on confusion before she stuttered >>Clark?<<   
>>Yes, Clark your brother, my boyfriend.<< Lucy replied coldly while Alex stumbled backwards while trying to process what the woman in front of her had just said.   
>>I need to go.<< She choked out before she turned around and started running. 

She found herself at a bar. Her lungs were burning she felt horrible and was probably feverish again. She ordered two glasses of Vodka at a time and quickly downed them. What the hell had happened? What kind of sick game had Clark pulled to get Lucy into dating him and what had he told her that made Lucy hate her so much? 

Another glass of Vodka found its way down her throat she already felt slightly drunk and it probably wasn’t the best idea to combine alcohol with her medication.   
She needed to get Lucy off of her mind, she knew that his was over there had been no hint of feelings left in Lucy’s eye.

She was really drunk and not sure whether she could still walk, perhaps not her head was spinning and she felt like she was going to be sick and the image of Lucy’s ice cold green eyes just wouldn’t leave her mind. The barkeeper was already looking at her worried and refused to give her any more drinks when suddenly Alex felt a light tip on her shoulder.  
When she turned around she realized how badly drunk she actually was because the motion almost threw her off the chair. 

>>Alex? What are you doing here?<<   
>>Heyyyy Maggie.. Nice seeing you again.<< Alex said or rather tried to say since all she got out was a mixture of slurring and coughing.   
>>Okay you clearly had enough drinks. I’m taking you home.<< Maggie said looking at the barkeeper who quickly handed over the bill.   
Maggie grabbed her purse and handed over some money before she tried to help Alex down from her chair which resulted in them nearly falling over.   
>>Wow you’ve really had enough.<< Maggie said while she tried to control both Alex’s and her own coordination.

>>Care to tell me where you live?<< Maggie asked as soon as they were outside.   
>>Hmm why do you care? No one ever cares not even my own damn brother.<< Alex whispered before she almost fell over.   
>>Your brother? What did he do?<< Maggie asked carefully, if she was getting Alex home she might as well ask for the reason why she was drunk in the first place.   
>>He somehow tricked my almost girlfriend into dating him.<<  
As soon as the words started to sink in Alex started crying, it was simply too much for one day. >>Hey it’s alright, she doesn’t deserve you if she’s sticking with your brother.<<  
Alex sniffled while she leaned against the wall.   
>>It just hurts so much. I thought I finally found someone who will put me first and yet I screwed up again.<<   
Maggie shook her head while she tried to get them to her motorcycle.   
>>Listen Alex, I’m sure it wasn’t your fault. We’ll get you home and we’ll change your clothes into something warmer because you look like you’re not exactly healthy.<<   
Alex just mumbled >>Hmm okay.<< before Maggie helped her onto the motorcycle.


	5. Chapter 5 (Alex x Maggie Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since some people want to see the Lucy and Alex ending I'll be posting both versions from now on.   
> The Sanvers ending will have three more chapters (including this one) while the Luclex one will have two more.

When she woke up the next morning everything was spinning and her throat felt like it was about to be ripped out. Alex slowly blinked until she realized that there was a weight on her shoulder.   
She looked to her side and found Maggie there lunched over a chair, her head resting on Alex’s shoulder while the rest of her body was in a really uncomfortable position. 

Alex wanted to say something but could only cough, Kara would kill her.   
She slightly shifted so that she was able to gently push the other woman’s shoulder.   
The long haired brunette yawned before she slightly turned her head and blinked.   
>>Oh… Must’ve fallen asleep. You’re doing alright?<<   
Alex shook her head and motioned to her throat which made Maggie jump up.   
>>Can’t talk, huh? I guess you really are sick, do you have something to write on?<<

The shorter haired woman nodded and motioned to her working desk.   
Maggie walked over to the desk that was filled with pictures of Kara and Alex. She smiled before she turned around with a little notebook and a pencil in her hand. 

She pointed to the pictures and asked >>Your girlfriend?<<   
Alex quickly shook her head and grabbed the notebook from Maggie’s hand before she scribbled >>Sister!<< onto the side.  
Maggie smiled hesitantly and sat down.   
>>Why did you take me home last night?<< Alex wrote down and showed the notebook to Maggie who laughed softly.   
>>You looked terrible, I mean no offense but you were really drunk and alcohol and being sick usually doesn’t mix well, especially not if you’re upset. I’m sorry if I overstepped, I know we don’t know each other and just met at a club once, but I couldn’t just leave you there.<<  
Alex smiled hesitantly, it was really nice of Maggie to take her home but she still felt extremely put back by the whole Lucy story. >>Why do you even care?<<

It was a justified question since Maggie had previously stated the obvious, they didn’t really know each other, they had basically just met and exchanged names that was it, matter of factly Alex didn’t even know Maggie’s last name.   
However she could’ve sworn that the other woman was blushing at the question.   
>>Why wouldn’t I care? Look when we met at the club I at first thought you were alone and I thought you were interesting which was why I started talking to you in the first place, then I realized that you were the with someone else so I backed off. However, that doesn’t mean that I’m not interested in getting to know you anymore and I don’t necessarily mean in a dating way, not that I wouldn’t be interested in that..<<

Alex coughed while she tried to laugh.   
>>Relax, it’s alright you can stay here for a bit longer. I’d also like to get to know you ;)<< Now she knew that Maggie was blushing. 

Their moment was interrupted when the front door was slammed open loudly and an angry   
>>Alexandra Danvers why the hell weren’t you in your apartment last night, I was worried si..<<

Kara stopped dead in her tracks when she arrived in the bedroom and saw Maggie next to Alex’s bed.   
>>Oh sorry, I wasn’t aware that you have a visitor.<<   
>>Clearly.<< Alex wrote on her notebook showing it to Kara who smiled awkwardly.   
>>Maggie meet Kara, my sister.<< Alex wrote and moved the little book over to Maggie who waved at Kara awkwardly.   
>>I’m Maggie, I’m a friend of Alex.<<

Kara nodded shortly, not quiet knowing what to say. Then she remembered why she originally planned to visit Alex at her place.   
>>Uhm Lex, I talked to Lucy yesterday.<<   
>>So did she apparently.<< mumbled Maggie silently which earned her a look from both Danvers sisters.   
>>Yeah Lucy mentioned something like that.. She’s coming over later. Just wanted to give you a heads up.<<   
Alex’s throat tightened dangerously, she wasn’t ready to see Lucy again not after what had happened the previous day. 

>>Maybe I should go.<< Maggie said silently already standing up to go when Alex grabbed her hand and shook her head.   
Kara looked between them for a short moment and then said >>Well maybe I’m the one who should go.<< before she turned around to leave.   
Alex coughed when she tried to call her sister back and Maggie quickly pointed to the notebook.   
Alex sighed and wrote down >>Thanks for talking to Lucy<< on the page before she threw it into her sister’s direction.   
Kara smiled while reading it and replied   
>>What can I say, you’re my favorite sister.<< She winked while Alex rolled her eyes. 

>>Oh and Alex..<< Kara turned around once again stopping a little bit uncertain. >>I also told Clark to come and visit you tomorrow. Please don’t kill me or him, I know what he did is really fucked up and I get it if you don’t want to see him, but at least hear him out?<<

It was the typical Kara pout and the younger sister knew exactly what kind of impact it had on her older sister. Alex sighed and nodded hesitantly. Kara smiled and said >>I’m so proud of you, I’ll see you tomorrow.<<  
She closed the door behind her leaving Maggie and Alex behind in silence. 

>>You’re sure you want me to stay here? Your friend will probably be here soon.<< Maggie asked after while. Alex grinned at her and stretched her hand out for the notebook that was on the other side of the bed. Maggie quickly handed it over and Alex began scribbling. 

>>Look I know this is probably a bit weird since we can’t even talk (well at least I can’t..) but I really enjoy your company and I really do not want you to go right now.. About the Lucy thing.. I don’t know what will happen but I was serious about wanting to know you better you seem fairly nice and you probably saved my ass last night by not letting me get a heavy case of alcohol poisoning so I owe you big time.<<   
Maggie smiled and softly and replied   
>>I really do not want to get in the way of your relationship with Lucy though..<<

Alex actually choked out a laughter and reached for the little book once again.   
>>It’s not like there’s much of a relationship left after my brother screwed it all up. Besides we weren’t even at the point were we could call it relationship.. I don’t know how it would’ve turned out if Clark hadn’t done anything but I know that things happened and everything is how it is now.<<

Maggie nodded slowly and said >>I get it but you still seemed pretty hurt by it all yesterday night. You clearly need time Alex and I understand it. Just talk to her and after that we’ll see what happens, okay?<<   
The shorter haired brunette nodded she knew that Maggie had a point and as much as she wanted to forget about Lucy and Clark right now it wouldn’t be fair to anyone.   
She hadn’t lied when she said that she wanted to get to know Maggie, she was in fact fascinated by the other woman and kind of curious of who she was as a person but she shouldn’t rush into things when she wasn’t even out of that other thing.   
Maggie smiled softly and said >>I should really go now, my number is on your nightstand just hit me up with a message if you’re ready.<<   
She winked at Alex before she stood up and walked over to the door.   
Until now Alex hadn’t even realized the little paper piece that was lying on her nightstand, Maggie really was smooth.


	6. Chapter 5 (Alex x Lucy Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since some people want to see the Lucy and Alex ending I'll be posting both versions from now on.   
> The Sanvers ending will have three more chapters while the Luclex one will have two more (including this one).

When Alex woke up the next morning her head was spinning and everything hurt. She looked around in confusion and realized that she was in her own bed which was a good sign she just couldn’t remember how she got there in the first place. 

She slowly pushed herself up, trying to ignore the obvious pain in her head.   
She stumbled and almost fell but she held onto the edge of her bed just in time.  
She didn’t know how she made it into her living room but when she saw a body on her couch she screamed loudly which she regretted instantly since her throat immediately rewarded her with a burning ache.  
However the person on her couch wasn’t in a better position since Alex’s loud exclamation had ripped her out off her sleep and she fell from the couch hitting the floor hard.

>>Ouch.. I’m sorry are you alright?<< Alex whispered before she started to cough, she probably shouldn’t talk that much.   
>>Yeah, just hit my head. How are you doing?<< The shorter woman with dark brown hair asked. Alex looked at her for a moment frantically trying to remember the woman’s name.  
>>Uhh yeah, I’ve seen better times.. Maggie, right?<<   
The woman nodded with a small smile and said >>Yup that’s the name.<<

Alex felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks she felt like a fool and she remembered nothing from the previous night, the last thing she remembered was Lucy..  
>>I should probably go now, will you be good on your own?<<   
Maggie asked pushing herself up from the floor. Alex nodded awkwardly and whispered >>Thanks for bringing me home last night.<<  
Maggie smiled and said >>No problem, if you need anything just call.<<

Another nod from Alex who was unable to speak. She felt horrible, she probably should pay a bit more attention to her drinking level but on the other hand she had a reason for getting drunk the previous night.  
Maggie smiled at her one last time before she walked over to the door and shut it behind her.  
Alex dropped onto her couch and took a deep breath. She needed to relax and think but everything she saw in front of her was Lucy. 

There was a knock on the door and Alex looked up in surprise, had Maggie forgotten anything?   
It wasn’t Maggie.   
Kara was looking at Alex and said >>You look like crap.<<   
Alex laughed bitterly and replied >>Yeah thanks, that’s exactly how I’m feeling.<<  
Kara looked at her older sister in sympathy before she followed her into the apartment. 

>>Care to explain who just walked out off your apartment? Because I came here to talk about Lucy but if that isn’t necessary any longer..<< Kara didn’t finish the sentence and just looked at Alex who sighed.   
>>Don’t freak out, I had a really bad fight with Lucy last night and then I went to the bar and got really drunk, Maggie just drove me home.<<   
Kara hit her sister’s arm although she did it gently.   
>>You’re not supposed to get drunk, you’re still sick you idiot! And regarding Lucy.. I talked to her.<<   
Alex’s eyes widened in shock >>You what?!<<  
Kara laughed and said >>Relax, I didn’t do anything bad, actually, she wants to come over later and talk to you. I think there are a few things you should discuss with her..<<   
Kara looked uncertain for a second before she continued to talk >>..actually with her and Clark.<<

Alex felt really confused she still had no idea what had actually happened and it made her angry that it seemed like everyone but her knew what was going on.   
>>Kara could you at least tell me what the fuck happened?<< Kara shook her head softly and replied   
>>I would but I think that this is something either Lucy or Clark should explain to you.<< Alex sighed so she wasn’t getting any information now. She couldn’t blame Kara though, she was right she needed to hear the story from someone who was actually involved. 

There was another knock on the door and Kara quickly jumped up racing over to the door. When Alex attempted to stand up she quickly said   
>>Sit, you’re still sick.<< Alex groaned in annoyance, she really needed to get rid off that damn cold.   
Moments later Lucy was standing in her apartment. Alex felt the air rushing from her lungs and suddenly it was hard to breathe. Lucy looked like she haven’t had much sleep but she still looked stunning. 

>>Hey there.<< Lucy said silently and Alex smiled a little bit or at least she attempted to smile.   
>>I should probably go..<< Kara said and before anyone could say anything she left.

>>Can I sit down?<< Lucy asked and Alex nodded. >>Sure, sit.<< She patted the empty space on the couch and Lucy sat down next to her avoiding her gaze.  
>>I think I fucked up a little bit last night.<< Lucy said silently slowly lifting her gaze looking at Alex who tried to calm down her racing heart.   
>>Look I don’t know how much you already know, I just came her to apologize and tell you that I am really sorry and if you could forgive me someday..<<   
Alex interrupted her quickly >>I know nothing to be honest, I would really appreciate it if anyone could tell me what the hell happened before y’all start to apologize.<<

Lucy’s eyes widened and she quickly said >>Wait you don’t know? Okay, I’ll tell you. So remember when we were supposed to go on a date?<<   
Alex nodded because how could she possibly forget? >>Of course I remember, I was sick and Kara wouldn’t let me out off the apartment so she told Clark to tell you that I’m sick.<<   
Lucy nodded and replied >>Well he told me that you weren’t coming, but not because you’re sick, he said that you can’t see me again because your girlfriend doesn’t want that.<<

All color drained from Alex’s face >>Wha.. I don’t have a girlfriend?!<<   
Lucy nodded softly and sighed >>Yeah but I didn’t know that and your brother is quiet convincing. He talked me into going out with him and since I assumed that you have a girlfriend I agreed. It was probably stupid but I felt so hurt and now I know that I should’ve talked to you.<<  
Lucy looked down at her hands while Alex stared against the wall.

Her mind was racing, she assumed by now that Clark had told Lucy something that wasn’t true but this was a whole new level of a lie. How could he do this, this wasn’t about a stupid bet anymore he was her goddamn brother how could he hurt her like this?

>>Alex are you okay?<< Alex quietly shook her head and Lucy replied >>Hey look at me.<< Alex slowly turned her head and looked into Lucy’s calming green eyes.   
>>I can see that you’re upset and I understand it, I do and if you need time or you don’t want to see me again I fully get it..<<

Alex stopped her and whispered >>I’m not upset with you, it’s not your fault, I just don’t get that Clark would do anything like that.<<  
She looked down feeling defeated all of a sudden. She knew that she could forgive Lucy, well there was nothing much to forgive in the first place since none of this was Lucy’s fault but with Clark it would take a whole lot longer. 

>>Do you want me to leave you alone?<< Lucy asked while she put her hand on Alex’s knee.   
>>No, stay I don’t want to be alone right now.<< Alex replied carefully leaning against Lucy.   
Lucy put her arm around Alex’s shoulder and held her close while Alex slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6. (Alex x Maggie Version)

There was a silent knock on her apartment door and Alex had trouble actually hearing it but since Kara had told her that Lucy wanted to come over she already was on high alert.   
When she actually got out off bed everything started spinning again but eventually she made it to the door right when the second knock could be heard.  
She opened the door and looked right into Lucy’s green eyes. She motioned for the shorter woman to come inside. Lucy already looked like she was incredibly sorry and it did things to Alex’s heart but she didn’t want to feel those things.

>>Look Alex, I’m so damn sorry I totally didn’t know and Clark told me..<<   
Alex sat down on her couch and offered Lucy the spot on the other side of the couch.   
Lucy was looking down at her hands before she started talking again.   
>>So your sister visited me yesterday. She said you’re sick?<< A short look up at Alex who nodded and whispered   
>>Can’t talk.<<   
Lucy nodded quickly and said >>It’s alright you shouldn’t talk I just need you to listen and I get it if you don’t want to because I’ve been an ass.<<   
Alex smiled and whispered >>Go on.<<   
>>You shouldn’t talk, at least that’s what Kara said.<< Lucy replied earning a shrug from the taller woman.   
>>Okay I can’t keep you from talking, so I’ll just say what I have to say and then I’ll go and leave you alone. I was pretty excited for our date, not going to lie there. Truth is I had just gotten out of a serious relationship and I wasn’t sure if I was ready for something new yet. I very much enjoyed the evening though and that’s why I agreed to a second date. I was really nervous and then your brother showed up and said that you don’t want to see me again because your girlfriend is more important. And it was probably really dumb to just believe him I should’ve just talked to you but I was overwhelmed and I completely fell for it.<<

Alex’s face fell and she whispered >>He said what?!<< Lucy looked at her silently before she said.   
>>He told me you have a girlfriend.. which isn’t true according to Kara. I guess you didn’t know about him telling me this stuff?<<   
Alex shook her head while she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall freely. 

How could Clark do this to her? He knew fully well that she liked Lucy and she genuinely thought they were better than this, this wasn’t about a stupid bet anymore he had hurt her on purpose just because she was winning a bet she never really wanted in the first place. 

>>I broke things off with him. I know I can’t make up for this because I screwed up big time..<<   
>>No it’s alright.<< Alex choked out before she started coughing again. She stood up and walked to her bedroom to get the little notebook. While she walked back she started writing down something for Lucy.   
>>It’s not your fault, Clark is an ass, it’s his fault.<< Lucy smiled a little bit before she said >>So.. I’ll give you some time and maybe if you want to we can try to be friends.<< Alex nodded slowly a smile forming on her face.   
She wanted to be friends with Lucy she knew that after all that had happened their chances of actually working out as a couple were on the lowest low. What happened with Clark would always stand in between them and as it seemed Lucy wasn’t even one hundred percent over her ex. 

>>I’d like to be your friend :)<< Alex wrote down and Lucy smiled. >>Can I hug you?<< Lucy asked hesitantly smiling at Alex who grinned back.   
>>Maybe when I’m healthy again? Don’t want you to get sick :)<<   
Lucy nodded and said >>Ok I need to go now, work is about to start. I’ll see you around.<< Alex nodded and waved the other brunette goodbye before she turned on the couch to get up and back into her bed. 

She was halfway there when there was another knock on the door. Alex groaned who the hell was this?   
When she opened the door she wanted to slam it into Clark’s face but she didn’t. Her brother looked horrible almost like he hadn’t slept in a longer time. It would’ve been really easy to just send him away but Alex had promised Kara that she would hear him out so she stepped aside and back into the room waiting for her older brother to follow inside. She dropped down onto the couch while he closed the door behind him and then sat down on the couch. 

>>Lex..<< Alex just looked at him waiting for Clark to continue she wasn’t to make this easy for him he could gladly find his own words to apologize she sure as hell wouldn’t help him because what kind of brother was he? Telling the woman she could’ve possibly fallen in love with that she had a girlfriend and wasn’t interested anymore, she would’ve expected something like this from a person who couldn’t stand her but her own brother?

>>I am so sorry I get it now, you really liked her and this wasn’t just a stupid bet for you and I fucked it all over in the worst way possible because I wanted to win. I’m aware that I probably can’t do anything to win your trust back because I betrayed you and I’m the worst brother in the world it’s just.. I wanted to be right and achieve something once in my life. Look, you’ve always been better at everything, at sports, in school, simply everything and I wanted to better once.<<   
He really does look devastated and Alex almost feels sorry for him. >>Mom always liked you better, for her I’m the disappointment in the family.<<

Clark quickly shook his head and said >>No you’re not and you never were. She has just always had those really high expectations for you and if things don’t go as she thought they would she snaps but that doesn’t mean that she loves you less or that she isn’t proud of you, Lex. Because I do know that she is, she loves you and she is proud of you just like all of us are.<<   
Alex is crying at this point and whispers >>I just wish you hadn’t done this.<< Clark pulls her into a hug and says gently >>I know and I’m so sorry.<<  
They sit there for a few more hours until Alex falls asleep and Clark carries his sister into her bed before he grabs a blanket for himself and settles onto the couch.


	8. Chapter 6. (Alex x Lucy Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last part for Lucy/Alex, there is still one more coming for Sanvers.  
> I really hoped you enjoyed the story :)

It was two months later and Alex was rushing through her apartment frantically searching for the cream.   
>>Alex relax, I’m sure Kara and Lena won’t mind if the dinner isn’t ready when they arrive here.<< Lucy was sitting on the kitchen counter watching her girlfriend who was running through the room.   
>>You could at least attempt to help me! I can’t believe that my girlfriend is the laziest person in the entire world.<<   
Lucy pouted and then said >>Ouch that seriously hurt. You know you love me.<<  
Alex smiled sheepishly walking closer to the brunette >>Hmm you might be right about that.<<   
>>Do I get a kiss now?<< Lucy asked and Alex leaned in before she quickly pulled back last second >>Yes when you decide to help me.<<

Alex spun around and continued to search for the cream while Lucy sat on the counter pouting before she hopped down and joined Alex in her search for the cream.   
>>Fine, I’ll help you. Are you happy now?<< Alex grinned quickly pulling the other woman close.   
>>Very happy.<< Lucy closed the distance between them and Alex was quick to deepen the kiss.  
They were interrupted by a knock on the front door and Alex pulled back groaning silently.   
>>Great I still haven’t found the cream and now Kara and Lena are here.<<   
Lucy pecked her on the cheek and said >>Don’t worry, it’s no problem who puts cream in their tomato sauce anyway?<<

>>I do and I make excellent tomato sauce!<< Alex shouted while she walked over to the front door of her apartment.   
>>Hey come inside, dinner will be ready in a few minutes I just need to find the cream, I’m almost convinced that Lucy hid it somewhere because she hates it when I put cream into the tomato sauce.<< Kara laughed and pulled her older sister into a hug.  
>>Alex you’re rambling, it’s fine your normal tomato sauce is just as excellent as the one with cream.<<   
Alex sighed and motioned for Kara and Lena to come inside before she turned to Lucy who was sitting on the couch. 

>>Hey get your ass up and ask our guests what they want to drink, I need to make sure that the Spaghetti don’t burn.<< With that she rushed back into the kitchen while Lucy stood up and walked over to where Kara and Lena were standing.   
>>Welcome in our pretty little world, I am your servant today may I get you something to drink?<<   
Kara giggled while Lena looked quiet amused and said >>Nice seeing you again, Lucy. I’ll have a glass of water.<<   
>>Double that.<< Kara said grabbing Lena’s hand before she pulled her girlfriend over to the couch.   
>>Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do while I get your drinks.<< Lucy said.   
>>That means we’re pretty much free to do anything, right?<< Lena asked and Lucy just shouted >>Don’t you dare.<< while she heard Kara laugh loudly.

>>You’re sister and her girlfriend might be about to ruin our couch forever.<< Lucy said jokingly once she entered the kitchen where Alex’s was currently putting the spaghetti into a big bowl. >>It’s not like they can do worse than us.<< Alex said grinning before she added >>And Kara wouldn’t do that..<<   
Lucy raised an eyebrow and Alex continued >>..at least not here.<<  
Lucy laughed and grabbed the bowl with the tomato sauce. >>With or without cream?<< She asked and Alex laughed >>Without I might need to buy new cream tomorrow.<< Lucy smiled and gave Alex a peck on the cheek.   
>>Is there water in the fridge?<< Alex shrugged her shoulders and Lucy walked over to look into the fridge where she indeed found an open bottle of water. She searched for two glasses and then put the bottle, the glasses and the bowl of tomato sauce on a tablet.   
She then turned to Alex who held the Spaghetti bowl and the cheese in her hands. 

>>Ready for double date night?<< Lucy asked winking at her girlfriend who smiled. >>Ready when you are.<< Alex replied planting a kiss on Lucy’s cheek.   
>>I love you.<< The shorter brunette whispered and Alex giggled silently. >>I love you too, but now let’s go to Kara and Lena, we don’t want them to starve, right?<<  
>>I definitely heard that!<< Kara shouted from the living room in that moment and Alex laughed. 

They were sitting at the living room table eating Alex’s spaghetti while they chatted.   
>>Have you talked to Clark?<< Kara asked at some point in the conversation looking at her sister. Alex gulped down the spoon of spaghetti and felt Lucy’s hand on hers under the desk.  
>>No I haven’t and to be honest I’m not sure if I am ready to talk to him.<<   
Kara nodded but silently continued >>I understand but it’s been two months, Lex.<< Alex shifted uncomfortably on her chair and Lucy quickly said >>Maybe we should discuss this another time, Kara.<<  
Kara sighed but nodded and said >>Yeah you’re right, I’m sorry Alex.<< Alex smiled softly and squeezed Lucy’s hand under the table before she said >>It’s alright, you have a point, I know that I can’t shut him out forever I just need more time.<<

They dropped the subject after that and continued to chat about that new movie Kara wanted to see desperately and her and Lena where discussing when to go and watch it.   
At some point they relocated to the couch and put on a movie. They were all squeezed onto the three men couch Lucy snuggled tight to Alex who was trapped between her girlfriend and Kara while Lena leaned against the younger Danvers sister.  
>>Hmm we should do this more often.<< Kara said while her hand reached for the chips bowl in Alex’s hands.   
>>Agreed.<< Lucy mumbled while she tried to keep her eyes open.   
>>I thought you aren’t a movie fan?<< Alex whispered into Lucy’s ear who giggled >>Turns out I am when it involves cuddling with my girlfriend.<<   
>>Aw you’re too cute.<< Alex said intertwining their fingers almost dropping the chips bowl onto Kara’s lap.   
>>Watch out! Get a room you two.<< Kara said laughing loudly. Lena groaned and then shifted. >>What the hell Kara why are you shouting?<<   
>>Did you fall asleep?<< Kara asked amused and Lena coughed >>What? No! I have no idea what you’re talking about.<<   
Kara smiled and said >>You’re an idiot and I love you.<<  
>>Now who needs to get a room?<< Alex asked amused and earned a glare from her younger sister. 

Two hours later Alex shut off the tv and then quietly got up. Kara and Lena were cuddled against each other on the couch and Lucy was leaning against the back of the couch.   
Alex grabbed a blanket and put it over the two sleeping women before she wanted to grab a second one for Lucy. >>You’re letting me sleep on the couch?<<   
>>You’re awake?<< Alex asked softly and kneeled down in front of Lucy who was blinking.   
>>Hmm must’ve woken up when you stood up.<< Lucy mumbled before she held out her hand. Alex grabbed it and gently pulled her up.  
>>Let’s go to sleep I’m really tired.<< Lucy whispered and Alex smiled >>Yeah me too.<<  
>>Will you talk to Clark?<< Lucy whispered and Alex stopped.   
>>Lucy..<< She looked at her girlfriend uncertainly. Sure, she missed her big brother but was she really ready to forgive him?   
>>Hey, I know that he hurt you and you have every right to be mad at him, but Kara is right, you can’t shut him out forever and I see that you’re hurting. Just give him a chance to regain your trust?<< Alex nodded hesitantly and took a deep breath.   
>>You’re right, I miss him.<< Lucy smiled and kissed Alex gently.  
>>Now tell me how smart I am.<< Alex giggled and whispered >>I have the smartest girlfriend in the entire world.<< before she kissed Lucy back.


	9. Chapter 7. (Alex x Maggie Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but here's the final chapter for Sanvers.  
> I hope you all liked the story and thanks for reading.

It’s two months later and Alex is racing around in her apartment trying to get dinner ready.   
>>You know you could at least help me instead of sitting there looking ridiculously attractive.<< Maggie grinned at her standing up from the kitchen chair walking towards the taller brunette.   
>>Hmm you’re sure that I wouldn’t just distract you?<< Maggie smirked before she wrapped her arms around Alex’s hips pulling the other woman into a kiss.   
>>I hate you Kara and Lena will be here soon and Lucy shouldn’t take much longer, just because Clark said he’ll come later doesn’t mean that the others will come later as well.<<

Maggie smiled innocently and took a few steps back. >>Fine I’ll help you set up the table.<<  
While she disappears into the living room with her hands full of plates Alex looks after her girlfriend. She still can’t believe how she got to the place where she could call Maggie her girlfriend.   
They had been going slowly first getting to know each other as friends because Alex was still dealing with the Lucy thing and Maggie wanted to know her better before she stepped into anything. When things had been going great between them they hesitantly decided to take their relationship to a new level and go from friends to dating. 

Alex would probably deny it if anyone would ask her, but she kind of felt thankful that Clark had ruined her relationship with Lucy because otherwise she never would’ve gotten to know Maggie and she knew now that Lucy and her were better as friends.   
Never in her whole life she had felt as connected with someone as she did with Maggie. Kara came in as a close second but what she had with Maggie felt different (of course, she’d be seriously worried if she would feel for her girlfriend and her sister in the same way) and way more intense.

>>Hey don’t complain about me not helping if you don’t do anything yourself.<< Maggie said smiling snapping Alex out of her thoughts.   
>>I love you.<< Alex said silently. Maggie stares at her for a few seconds before a soft smile forms on her lips. >>You do?<<   
Alex had always had a hard time expressing her feelings for someone and even though she knew that she loved Maggie for several weeks now she just couldn’t tell her until now.   
>>Yes I do, I love you.<< She whispers and Maggie smiles while she comes closer.   
>>I love you too, Danvers.<< She pulls her in for yet another sweet kiss when the doorbell rings. 

Alex groans and says >>I’m going to kill whoever this is.<< Maggie laughs and replies   
>>Please don’t do it, I couldn’t handle having to see you in jail.<< Alex grins before she pulls back from their embrace and rushes towards the apartment door. 

>>Hey there, we brought some wine.<< Kara says smiling at her older sister.   
>>Come inside.<< Alex motions for them to follow and Kara drags Lena with her into the room. The other woman seems kind of reluctant which seems quiet adorable because Alex knows her at someone who is one hundred percent confident in everything she does but on the other hand she’s kind of the same or at least she usually acts confident but when it comes to Maggie she just melts away. 

>>Just make yourself comfortable, Maggie refused to help with dinner which is why we still have a few things to prepare.<< Kara and Lena don’t seem to care that much they sit down on the couch, Kara cuddling against her girlfriend. 

Alex kind of feels like she shouldn’t be there right now because it’s like she’s the third wheel with the two lovebirds so she goes back into the kitchen where Maggie is currently testing what’s supposed to be their dessert.   
>>Get your hands off of my Mousse Au Chocolate!<< Maggie looks at her like she’s been caught with her hands in the cookie jar which isn’t far off to the actual situation.   
>>It’s delicious even if I would prefer you right now.<<   
Alex laughs and whispers >>Well that’s not something I can offer you right now but I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time for that later.<<   
Maggie grins and hands over a spoon to Alex. >>Here try it you really did a good job.<<   
Alex tastes the Mousse and licks her lips. >>Hmmm you’re right. Maybe we should just keep the Mousse for us?<<   
>>We’ve heard that and this is so not happening!<< Kara called from the living room making Maggie and Alex giggle in unison. 

Five minutes later Lucy rings the doorbell and Maggie lets her inside because Alex is busy with boiling the water for the pasta. Lucy drops onto the couch next to Kara and Lena who are basically attached at the hip and Maggie is actually a bit worried that they’ll end up jumping each other on the couch, not that she hasn’t had similar thoughts regarding Alex and herself. Also she’s quiet sure that Kara and Lena wouldn’t do anything as Lucy was in the room, at least she hoped that this was the case.  
>>I’ll go and help Alex in the kitchen can I get you something to drink first?<< She asked the three on the couch.   
>>One glass of water for me, please.<< Lucy said and Maggie nodded. 

At first their relationship had been quiet difficult because Lucy had tried a few times to win Alex back which didn’t sit well with Maggie even though it was before her and Alex had actually gotten together but they had warmed up to each other over the last couple of weeks and she had to admit that Lucy was really nice and after she backed off after she found out that Alex was off the market again they got along quiet well. It wasn’t like they were best friends now but at least they were slowly getting to the place where they would consider each other some sort of friends.   
>>Maggie mind helping me a bit in here?<< Alex called from the kitchen making her girlfriend smile.   
>>You two, drinks?<< She asked Kara and Lena who both quickly shook their heads. 

Maggie walked into the kitchen quickly where Alex was leaning against the kitchen counter looking slightly stressed.   
>>You’re alright?<< Maggie asked a bit worried. Alex nodded slowly before she said >>I think I bought the wrong cheese.<<   
Maggie wants to laugh but Alex looks really sad and she says >>Come here.<< and hugs the taller woman instead.   
Alex melts right into the hug and she instantly feels better about the wrong cheese.   
>>You think it’ll taste alright even if it is the wrong cheese?<< She whispers against Maggie’s neck who can’t hold back a giggle now.   
>>I’m sure that it’ll still be delicious.<<  
Alex pulls back from the hug and says   
>>Okay I need to prepare the sauce can you call Clark and ask him how long it will take him until he can get here?<< Maggie nods and searches her cellphone before she walks to the fridge to get a bottle of water for Lucy.

Half an hour later Clark joins them and the dinner can finally be served. The dinner goes great and after that they’re sitting in the living room with a few bottles of wine watching a movie. Alex is leaning against Maggie when she realizes that none of this would’ve ever happened if it weren’t for the stupid bet and suddenly she’s really happy about the fact that her brother can be so damn competitive.   
Apparently Clark can also read minds because he catches her gaze and winks at her before he silently mouthes >>You’re welcome.<< Alex just grins back before she cuddles closer to Maggie.


End file.
